


Bagel heaven

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural, bagels - Fandom
Genre: Death, Other, bagel heaven, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bagel heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

When all the good bagels die they go to bagel heaven.  
Where they live their memories forever but the civil war never ends.  
All of us has been there once or a number of times.  
We often don’t remember bagel heaven when we die.  
Oh lord who’s not in heaven have mercy on my crust.   
For when I come to bagel heaven I don’t want to stay longer than some.


End file.
